headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Verified
The following is a list of articles where the cast and production crew members involved in the project in question are verified as complete. This means that information on the page is taken directly from the source material and not from an alternative resource such as a website. Addams Family, The # Addams Family: The Addams Family Goes to School # Addams Family: Morticia and the Psychiatrist # Addams Family: Fester's Punctured Romance # Addams Family: Wednesday Leaves Home # Addams Family: Morticia, the Matchmaker American Gothic # American Gothic: Doctor Death Takes a Holiday # American Gothic: Triangle American Horror Story # American Horror Story: Pilot # American Horror Story: Home Invasion # American Horror Story: Murder House # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Piggy, Piggy # American Horror Story: Open House # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl # American Horror Story: Smoldering Children # American Horror Story: Birth # American Horror Story: Afterbirth # American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Spilt Milk # American Horror Story: Monsters Among Us # American Horror Story: Be Our Guest Angel # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Couplet # Angel: Loyalty # Angel: Benediction # Angel: Tomorrow # Angel: Deep Down # Angel: Ground State # Angel: Players # Angel: The Girl in Question Bates Motel # Bates Motel: The Deal # Bates Motel: A Danger to Himself and Others # Bates Motel: Goodnight, Mother # Bates Motel: 'Til Death Do You Part Being Human (US) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) # Being Human: Some Thing to Watch Over Me # Being Human: I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You Bitten # Bitten: Bad Blood Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Buffy vs. Dracula # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: I Was Made to Love You # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Flooded # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: All the Way # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More With Feeling # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Tabula Rasa # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Smashed # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Seeing Red # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Help # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: End of Days # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen Charmed # Charmed: The Wedding from Hell # Charmed: Witch Trial # Charmed: Animal Pragmatism # Charmed: A Paige from the Past # Charmed: Witch Way Now? # Charmed: Sympathy for the Demon # Charmed: Charmed Noir # Charmed: Still Charmed and Kicking # Charmed: Hulkus Pocus # Charmed: Kill Billie: Vol. 2 # Charmed: Forever Charmed Damien # Damien: The Beast Rises Dark Shadows # Dark Shadows: 276 # Dark Shadows: 374 # Dark Shadows: 456 # Dark Shadows: 462 # Dark Shadows: 614 # Dark Shadows: 727 # Dark Shadows: 733 # Dark Shadows: 1166 Dark Shadows (1991) # Dark Shadows: 1.1 Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot # Fear the Walking Dead: So Close, Yet So Far # Fear the Walking Dead: The Dog # Fear the Walking Dead: Not Fade Away Ghost Whisperer # Ghost Whisperer: Pilot # Ghost Whisperer: Homecoming # Ghost Whisperer: Melinda's First Ghost # Ghost Whisperer: Demon Child # Ghost Whisperer: The Night We Met # Ghost Whisperer: The Walk-In # Ghost Whisperer: Pieces of You # Ghost Whisperer: Head Over Heels # Ghost Whisperer: Living Nightmare Hannibal # Hannibal: Amuse-Bouche # Hannibal: Potage Hemlock Grove # Hemlock Grove: Jellyfish in the Sky # Hemlock Grove: Blood Pressure Hunger, The # The Hunger: The Swords # The Hunger: And She Laughed # The Hunger: Nunc Dimittis # The Hunger: The Seductress iZombie # iZombie: Pilot # iZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? # IZombie: The Exterminator # IZombie: Liv and Let Clive # IZombie: Virtual Reality Bites # IZombie: Maternity Liv # IZombie: Dead Air # IZombie: Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat Lost Girl # Lost Girl: Caged Fae Lucifer # Lucifer: Everything's Coming Up Lucifer # Lucifer: Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire Originals, The # Originals: Always and Forever # Originals: You Hung the Moon Penny Dreadful # Penny Dreadful: Resurrection # Penny Dreadful: Demimonde # Penny Dreadful: Closer Than Sisters # Penny Dreadful: What Death Can Join Together # Penny Dreadful: Grand Guignol # Penny Dreadful: Fresh Hell Poltergeist: The Legacy # Poltergeist: The Legacy: Transference Preacher # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: He Gone # Preacher: El Valero # Preacher: Finish the Song # Preacher: Call and Response Scream Queens # Scream Queens: Pilot Scream: The Series # Scream: Pilot # Scream: Hello, Emma # Scream: Wanna Play a Game? # Scream: Aftermath # Scream: Betrayed # Scream: In the Trenches # Scream: Ghosts # Scream: Dawn of the Dead # Scream: Jeepers Creepers # Scream: Let the Right One In # Scream: Village of the Damned # Scream: The Orphanage # Scream: Heavenly Creatures # Scream: When a Stranger Calls Secret Circle # Secret Circle: Pilot # Secret Circle: Heather # Secret Circle: Slither # Secret Circle: Wake # Secret Circle: Balcoin # Secret Circle: Fire/Ice # Secret Circle: Witness # Secret Circle: Medallion # Secret Circle: Valentine # Secret Circle: Return # Secret Circle: Crystal # Secret Circle: Traitor # Secret Circle: Family She-Wolf of London # She-Wolf of London: She-Wolf of London # She-Wolf of London: The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath Sleepy Hollow # Sleepy Hollow: John Doe Supernatural # Supernatural: Tall Tales # Supernatural: In the Beginning # Supernatural: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester # Supernatural: Wishful Thinking # Supernatural: I Know What You Did Last Summer # Supernatural: The Devil in the Details Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon # Teen Wolf: Parasomnia # Teen Wolf: The Last Chimera # Teen Wolf: The Sword and the Spirit True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Mine # True Blood: Escape from Dragon House # True Blood: Burning House of Love # True Blood: I Don't Wanna Know # True Blood: To Love Is to Bury # True Blood: You'll Be the Death of Me # True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop # True Blood: Never Let Me Go # True Blood: Hard-Hearted Hannah # True Blood: Release Me # True Blood: Timebomb # True Blood: New World in My View # True Blood: Bad Blood # True Blood: It Hurts Me Too # True Blood: She's Not There # True Blood: If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'? # True Blood: I'm Alive and On Fire # True Blood: I Wish I Was the Moon # True Blood: Spellbound # True Blood: Soul of Fire # True Blood: Hopeless # True Blood: In the Beginning # True Blood: Somebody That I Used to Know # True Blood: Sunset # True Blood: Save Yourself The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: Prey # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: Alone # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Self Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: No Way Out Films # Book of Blood # Daughter of Darkness # Dead Hate the Living, The # Demonic Toys # Hatchet III # Hybrid # Puppet Master 5 # Red Dragon (2002) # Screaming Skull, The # Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, The # Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) # Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) # Tucker & Dale vs. Evil # The Unborn (2009) # Wolf Creek 2